1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to selection devices for viewing stereoscopic movies and images, and more specifically to three-dimensional (3-D) eyewear or glasses that promote comfort while allowing the user to see a quality stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
3-D glasses or eyewear allow a user to view stereoscopic motion pictures and typically incorporate temple-pieces and frames. Every member of the viewing audience must wear 3-D eyewear in order to achieve image selection. Image selection affords the viewer's left eye to see the left image while the right eye image is blocked, and vice versa.
Viewers who do not wear corrective spectacles while viewing motion pictures may easily wear existing cardboard or plastic framed 3-D eyewear. Viewers requiring corrective spectacles in order to view motion pictures must wear existing 3-D eyewear over, or on top of/in front of, their corrective spectacles. This combination of eyewear is an annoyance for users because users do not want to wear two pairs of glasses. Two pairs of glasses are cumbersome and uncomfortable.
There are problems with today's eyewear as constructed with temple-pieces and frames that can result in a viewing experience that is not entirely pleasurable. Manufacturers construct 3-D eyewear products with a one-size-fits-all philosophy that reduces the image quality perceived by the user. Reduced image quality results from the 3-D eyewear being unable to provide uniform coverage over each eye due to the size of the corrective spectacles and alignment of both pairs of glasses. Manufacturers of 3-D eyewear have attempted to improve their cardboard and plastic framed eyewear in an attempt to increase the comfort of spectacle-users. However, the traditional construction methods using temple-pieces and frames have yet to produce a comfortable and satisfying experience for spectacle-users.
Today's cardboard and plastic 3-D eyewear implementations include temple-pieces and frames that are relatively expensive, especially when considering that movie theaters typically supply 3-D eyewear at no charge to the user. The 3-D eyewear is frequently designed for one use only and is disposable. As more movies are presented in the stereoscopic image format, this cost to the movie theaters will continue to increase.
Thus it would be advantageous to offer a 3-D eyewear design that provides stereoscopic image selection, high visual quality, user comfort and ease of use particularly when employed with corrective eyeglasses or spectacles. In addition, lower construction cost is of great commercial importance.